Bright Light
by collegegirl2805
Summary: Ryan is really Hailey Nichol's son, the daughter who ran away ten years ago in the middle of the night. On Hailey's twenty-seventh birthday, Caleb gets a call that will change his life forever. For the past ten years his heart has frozen, but now it might just begin to thaw
1. Prologue

The OC fan fiction

Bright light

Summary: I know it's kind of been done before with Brandywine and a few other authors out there it's hard (insert sigh here). Ryan is really Hailey Nichol's son, the daughter who ran away ten years ago in the middle of the night. On Hailey's twenty-seventh birthday, Caleb gets a call that will change his life forever. For the past ten years his heart has frozen, but now it might just begin to thaw with the help of one little boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC, but I wish I did. If I did though, I probably wouldn't have made Caleb so heartless in the series.

Author's note: This is something a little different. I love fan fictions with Ryan being related to the Cohen/Nichol clan by blood. Sorry for the way the story starts it's kind of sad :(

Caleb Nichol knew what the people in New Port thought of him; he knew what his family thought of him. They all thought he was a cold-hearted bastard, though most wouldn't admit that to his face. He was one of the richest men in the country and that meant nobody wanted to be on his bad side.

There was a reason Caleb had become to cold of the years, two reasons actually. His wife had died after fighting for years against the cancer that had sucked the life out of her. A slow…painful…and horrible death. He had been with her through it all. It had devastated him sitting there and watching as the love of his life died.

He might have been able to come to terms with everything if Hailey hadn't vanished. She had disappeared in the middle of the night; seventeen-years-old and she had packed her bags and made off like a ghost in the night. He had searched for her, for ten years, he had searched with her, refusing to admit to himself that Hailey did not want to be found.

It was after Hailey had left that he had isolated himself, unable to deal with the pain of loving others anymore. He loved Kirsten, of course, she was his daughter. He loved his grandson, Seth, as well, even if he wasn't exactly a normal child. At five years old, it was already clear that Seth would never be popular at school, he was a nerd.

Caleb sighed and looked down at his watch, he would leave work early tonight, and he would go home and drink. Tonight was Hailey's twenty-seventh birthday, and he didn't think he would be able to survive this day without a drink.

He got up grabbed his briefcase and some papers and was halfway out the door when…the call came…the call that would change his life…forever.

For a moment he debated whether or not he would answer it. He just wanted to go home and drink for god's sake.

The phone rang again and he sighed. Walking back over to his desk and answering his phone, "Hello," he barked out in obvious irritation.

"Umm…hello…is this Mr.… umm…Mr. Caleb Nichol," a voice responded with an edge of nervousness.

"Of course it is. Who is this?" This better not be some sort of solicitor and if it was he would make them regret calling.

"My name is Brian O'Hare… I'm with the Chino police department—" Chino, what on earth did the Chino police department want from him. A donation? He thought about hanging up the phone then and there.

"If you want a donation—" he began.

"Umm…no sir... I…I'm very sorry, but it's about your daughter. You have a daughter named Hailey Nichol…correct?" Caleb felt the blood drain from his face and he felt himself sinking back into a chair. Hailey... oh god, why were the Chino police calling about Hailey?

His throat constricted, he forced himself to breathe and then to speak, "what…what about Hailey? What happened?"

"Sir, the police had a missing persons report that you filed for her and we…we were able to match the description… I was told to call immediately. We received a domestic disturbance call half an hour ago… when we arrived… I'm sorry sir, but there was a shoot out. The young lady, a man, who appears to be her boyfriend and a child were dead on the scene."

Caleb thought he might throw up. It couldn't be, not Hailey. She couldn't be dead. "Where?"

"I'm sorry sure, but they're still processing the scene—"

"If you don't tell me the location right now I'll have your badge. Do you understand? Do you know who I am?" He wished he could punch the man at the other end of the line. He wished he could just punch someone.

From the officer's response it was quite clear he knew exactly who Caleb Nichol was, as he rattled of an address in Chino.

* * *

Caleb wasted no time in barking at his bodyguards and driver. It was a forty-minute drive, they arrived fifteen minutes later.

During the drive all Caleb wanted was to get there, to get to his daughter, his baby girl. He needed to see for himself, it couldn't be her…it just couldn't. But when he had finally arrived, in perhaps the most dilapidated neighborhood he had ever stepped foot in… suddenly he wasn't so eager.

What if the officer was right, what if his little girls body was really in there? In a one-story shack that looked ready to collapse. He could hear a very wary bodyguard suggest they leave, stated this was an unsafe location.

No, he couldn't leave, he needed to see, need to now right then and there if his baby was dead. He began a steady march forward. He ignored the police officers, who told him he couldn't go inside, who told him they were still processing.

He ignored everything and when he finally entered inside. He again thought he might be sick. He ignored the smell, ignored the man at his feet, with his cold dead eyes. He fixed his sights on the girl. The girl with dirty blond hair, just like his little girls. The girl, who was face down on the floor with blood pooling around her, he walked towards her. Once again, he ignored and shoved off the hands that tried to stop him from reaching out to her.

And then he carefully, lovely, rolled the girl over…and there she was, the officer had been right. Laying there her beautiful blue eyes vacant and unseeing was his little girl. He could vaguely hear the sound of someone screaming, but then his attention was diverted.

Next to his little girl, lay a boy. He couldn't be older than nine or ten. He was lying on his back, clearly dead, with blood covering his chest. He had his eyes, his daughter's hair. He couldn't stop himself this time he stumbled a few feet before he found himself doubled over vomiting on the dirty floor. Hands once again tried to touch him, but he shoved them away. He didn't want anyone touching him. His daughter was dead, and lying right next to her was the grandson he would never now.

He wanted to die. He could do this anymore. He was sure he couldn't, parents weren't supposed to outlive there children.

Before him stood a door, hanging partway off its hinges. He needed to escape the hands that kept on trying to pull at him. So, he stumbled forward, pushing the door open. He was standing in a child room, the boy; it must have been the boys' room.

But…but there were two beds. Two?

For a moment, he couldn't understand why that might be important. His mind felt so clouded. Two beds?

And then he realized. The realization seemed to bring him back to reality. He forced himself to stand up and face the crowd of people hovering behind him. "Where is the other child?" he demanded.

"Sir," one officer responded after a moment of complete silence, "there was no other child found—"

"There are two beds you idiot," he was infuriated now, were these police officers so incompetent they hadn't noticed there was a child missing.

The bewildered looks on the faces around him were enough to confirm it. He wanted to scream at them, but first he had to find the other child, who was no doubt his grandchild.

Caleb turned back to the room, sparsely decorated with only, what appeared to be the bare necessities. Beds, dirty sheets, and then lying abandoned on the ground sat a stuffed giraffe. It was stained with dirt, but he couldn't help bending down to retrieve it.

That was when Caleb had finally seen him. Underneath the bed, with silent tears running down his face was, who couldn't be older than three or four.

The coldness that had only moments ago threatened to engulf his heart retreated. The boy, he looked so scared, he looked like a younger version of the dead boy that had lain next to his daughter, but this boy's eyes were alive. It was clear he was terrified; Caleb crouched down next to the little boy. He was so small and helpless. He ignored the dirt beneath him as he lay next to him.

"Hi, there buddy," for a few seconds he allowed himself to take in the little boy before him, his grandson, who he already decided he would protect with his life. The boy was silently shaking now. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm your grandpa," that seemed to get a reaction from the child, who now looked up at Caleb with renewed interest. "I'm you're mommies daddy, I'm here to take you home."

"Where's my mommy?" the boy asked. "I want mommy."

The mention of Hailey left Caleb momentarily speechless, was he really supposed to tell this little boy that his mommy, Caleb's daughter was dead? "I'm sorry buddy…mommies and your brother are in heaven now."

It was clear from the tears that began to run done with little boy's pale cheeks with renewed vigor that he knew exactly what that meant, "like daddy?" he sobbed.

"Yeah, buddy, like daddy," Caleb couldn't believe that this little boy had really already lost someone. "What to do say, you come out from under there buddy?" The boy sniffed and looked hesitant, before finally cautiously taking Caleb's hand, his tiny fingers gripping tightly onto Caleb's own. Caleb clutch onto the boy as if he were made of glass. "What's your name buddy?" Caleb asked, as he finally found himself holding the little boy in his arms.

"Ryan," the little boy half sobbed. Ryan, his grandson's name was Ryan. Caleb smiled down at the little boy in his arms, allowing some of the ice to fall away from his heart to make room for the love that enveloped him as he looked down at Ryan.

Caleb lifted Ryan up and held him close. "Ryan, I'm going to take you home now, okay?" The boy simply nodded in response, Caleb accepted a blanket from one of someone and draped it over Ryan making sure to shield the little boys eyes, Caleb knew he would have to go back, back into that room in order to finally leave this nightmare and he wouldn't allow the little boy to see the devastation there.

Once again surrounded by his bodyguards, Caleb shut his eyes and proceeded out of the place that held so much sorrow, clutching tightly to the only thing that was allowing him to go on at the moment, clutching tightly to Ryan.

"Dad, I... I don't understand... Hailey...she's d-dead...I...I don't..."Kirsten attempted to continue, but at this point her words were unintelligible through the sobs that were racked through her body.

Caleb wanted to comfort her, but at that point he didn't no if there were any words he could speak to make the situation somehow less horrible.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity with Caleb clutching tightly to the phone as he listened to his daughter's sobs and muffled words from a male voice, no doubt Sandy, comforting her, Kirsten spoke once more. "I want to see him... I want to see Ryan," and then once more she broke down, sobbing hysterically.

Then another voice came, "Caleb?" Sandy's voice, which usually held distain when he spoke to his father-in-law, now only seemed to hold sorry for his grieving wife.

When Caleb answered, he too was unable to incorporate the usual contempt is tone often held when he spoke to his son-in-law, "I'm still here Sanford."

"We...we'll be over soon. What exactly happened...I...I didn't hear everything you told Kirsten."

Caleb would usually reply with a sarcastic comment at this point, but he just didn't seem to have it in him. He sighed, hating to relay once more the events of his night. "I received a phone call from a police officer, he informed me that a woman matching Hailey's description had been found dead. She was in Chino, less than an hour away this whole time." That realization had thrown him, "I persuaded," more like threatened, "him to give me the address, they still hadn't processed the scene when I arrived... I wont go into details," he couldn't, though the scene would be permanently etched into his memory. "She was dead, there was a man they believed he was her boyfriend. They think he did it," he added, wishing he could have at the chance to kill the bastard himself. "He was dead on scene... Her son... Trey, he was nine, she must have... Have been pregnant with him when she left. He was dead next to her," he still remember the boy's unseeing eyes. "I... I found the boys room... Ryan, he's three years old. He was huddled under the bed, scared to death. I got him out of there and had a doctor look at him. He's with Rosa right now, he's a smart boy, speaks Spanish. She's washing him up. Should be done when you get here. But Sanford, I suggest you refrain from bringing Seth, I love the boy, but Ryan..."

I understand Caleb; we'll take him over to Julie's... We'll be there as soon as we can.

When Kirsten and Sandy arrived fifteen minutes later, Caleb had Ryan held tightly in his lap, as Caleb explained to the little boy that his auntie and uncle were coming to see him.

He could tell the little boy was overwhelmed. He was overwhelmed by his so-called haunted mansion, he was overwhelmed by the death of Hailey and his brother, Trey, and he was overwhelmed by the relatives now turning up left and right. Caleb was thankful Ryan was so young; he hoped that his youth would protect him from any irreparable damage.

"Oh my god!" came a cry from the doorway. It was Kirsten with bloodshot eyes, and her usual perfect appearance rumbled. She was now staring awed at the small child in Caleb's arms.

Ryan looked up and met her gaze, "are you my auntie?" Tears began to trickle down Kirsten's cheeks, as she nodded. "Why are you crying? Are you sad mommy and Trey are in heaven too? Grandpa says I can't visit," Ryan pouted.

Kirsten seemed to be trying to compose herself and to give her time Sandy spoke up, "hey Ryan, I'm you're uncle, Sandy," he spoke in a steady comforting tone.

"Grandpa says I have a cousin too. Can I play with him?" Ryan asked eager at the prospect of playing with another child.

"Not tonight buddy, but I can bring him tomorrow, if you want," Ryan nodded eagerly, but then his attention turned back to Kirsten. "Grandpa says it's okay to cry cause you miss mommy," he informed her.

Kirsten finally managed to compose herself. She smiled and then knelt down before Ryan, "I miss you're mommy very much," she cupped his face in her hands, "but I'm very happy to meet you."

Ryan smiled, and then he moved slowly, as if unsure of himself. He wrapped his small arms tightly around Kirsten. Caleb allowed Kirsten to hold Ryan close, and after a while he allowed his eyes to close and he fell asleep, still wrapped tightly in Kirsten's embrace.

Rosa arrived a few minutes later, collecting Ryan in her arms, "I've made up the guest room until we can get a room made up for him," she whispered before departing with the sleeping child.

"Daddy," Kirsten once again found herself sobbing without the presence of Ryan to stop the tears. Kirsten had always had a close relationship with Hailey before she had runaway. She had devastated when Hailey had runaway and now, now that she had learned her sister had died, died without Kirsten being able to say goodbye, along with her son, Kirsten's nephew, who she had never had the chance to meet, she was falling apart at the seems. She thanked god for Ryan, the only bright spot in this hellish discovery.

Kirsten allowed her father to hold her tight, as she cried. It seemed to take an eternity for her to control the tears and the sadness, but finally Kirsten sat up. "I…I just don't understand why she wouldn't have come to us, why she wouldn't ask for help."

"I know, Kirsten, I don't know. I can't say I understand you're sister's actions. I… the house she was living in…that man, they said… we'll never know what she was thinking."

"What's going to happen with Ryan dad?" Kirsten asked softly. She had been surprised to see the warmth in the old man's eyes when he looked at the little boy; it was warmth she hadn't seen since her sister had left. She had missed that look in her father's eyes, and she was thankful to see it again. She'd noticed the bitter edge to his voice and the stiffness in his posture was also gone. He was different, and she was sure the reason for the chances in her father was Ryan.

"He'll say here," her dad stated with a tone that said he was serious about his decision. "If I have to go somewhere on business he can stay with you and Sanford, if that's acceptable."

"Of course," and she found herself smiling at the thought. Seth had always had trouble making friends and she was sure he would love Ryan. Kirsten also felt a need to be close to Ryan, who looked so much like her sister. But her newfound love for the boy she had only just met seemed to come from more than just his being her sister's son. Their was something special about the little boy. The way he was so polite, and the way he had tried to comfort her, even after he had just lost his mother and brother. She would love and protect Ryan with everything she had.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the oc

Chapter 1

"Grandpa, can I meet Seth?" Ryan asked as he sported a well-practiced pout that reminded Caleb of his daughter when she was young. The similarities between Ryan and his mother seemed to be both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, having him eased the pain of losing his daughter, as Caleb still had a part of her with Ryan. On the other hand… when he noted the similarities he couldn't feel a lump in his throat and he had to make a concerted effort not to let his mind wonder to the memories of his daughter eyes wide open, yet unseeing.

Caleb had spent the past two days, arranging the funerals, attempting to stay on top of work at the office, and trying to integrate Ryan into his life. Ryan brought life into Caleb's haunted mansion and Caleb was glad for the time he got to spend with him. When Ryan wasn't with Caleb he was off charming the new nanny, Sarah, who had taken to Ryan instantly. Unfortunately with everything going on Caleb had yet to find any time to introduce Ryan to his newfound cousin, he had barely had time to breath.

"Ryan, do you remember what I said today is?" Caleb asked.

"You said we had to go to a fuderal cause we had to say goodbye to Trey and Mommy," Ryan remembered. Though Ryan remembered what his grandpa had told him, he was still confused. How could he say goodbye to his mommy and Trey when they had already left.

"That's right," Caleb responded with a sad smile, as a pang of grieve swept through him. "A funeral is where a person's friends and family say goodbye to them when they've gone to heaven."

Ryan looked unhappily down at his feet, "okay," he whispered.

"Hey," Caleb kneeled down before the boy and tilted his small face so their gazes met. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"Why…why couldn't they say goodbye before they left…I…I want to see them…I miss them…" he sobbing and though he continued to try to speak, his words were lost to an incoherent babble.

Caleb found himself tucking the boy into a tight embrace, rubbing the boys back as he cried. "Buddy…hey buddy. I'm sure your mommy and brother wanted to say goodbye, but the world isn't always fair. What you have to remember is that your mommy and brother loved you…You know they loved you don't you?" Caleb asked as he continued to cradle the boy in his arms.

"Then…then why didn't they take me with?" Ryan asked through his sobs.

"Oh buddy," Caleb sighed. "It wasn't their choose and it's not time for you to go to heaven yet. But they'll always be with you. They'll be with you in your memories of them and they'll be there watching over you. You might not see them, but they'll always be here."

For a while they just sat there, Caleb holding Ryan tightly to him, allowing the little boy to cry, to let out the pain he felt over loosing the two people closest to him. It was a lose no child should ever have to endure.

The funeral was small with mostly family and a few of Hayley's friends from before her disappearance. Caleb made sure the occasion did not turn into a Newpsie affair, he didn't think he could stand listening to those fake sympathies, knowing that they would probably only be there for the gossip.

He knew from the flowers and food being delivered to the house by the truckload that all of Newport was aware of Hayley's death. Though none of the flowers or food made it past the front door, Caleb would not accept any false sympathies the Newpsies might have; he have everything to his staff.

He kept Ryan close to him, as the priest spoke words about his daughter and the grandson he would never know. He watched as Kirsten spoke words of the love she felt for her sister and the energy Hailey always seemed to radiate. He tried to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat. A father was not supposed to bury his child. He watched as they began to pour dirt onto the coffins. Watching them be buried…it was almost as painful as seeing them both lying there on that dirt crusted floor.

He was relieved when it was over; relieved he was away from their bodies. He tried to hide his sadness and unease, but he could tell he wasn't fooling his Kiki, she always saw right through him.

"I'm Seth, you're my cousin," Seth told Ryan as they were lead into Cohen house/mansion.

"I'm Ryan, I'm three and one half," Ryan replied as he held out three fingers to show Seth.

"I'm five, that means I'm older and I'm in charge," Seth stated.

"No," Ryan shook his head, "you're not the boss of me. You're just little."

"Yeah…fine. I'm not in charge, but I'm still older. Do you like comics? I love comics, my favorite's superman cause he can fly. What about video games? I love video games; I bet I can beat you. Wanna play ninjas?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face. Seth didn't have a lot of friends, everyone said he was weird and Luke and his friends were always being mean to him.

"Okay," Ryan replied with a smile. Seth talked a lot, but Ryan decided he liked him anyway.

"Wanna be my friend?" Seth asked hopefully.

"You're my cousin silly," Ryan told him, "of course we're friends. We can be best friends." At that Seth practically beamed with happiness.

The adults watched as the little boys walked arm and arm into the house with big goofy smiles on both of their faces.

They all marveled at how resilient the children were. They had the luxury of not truly understanding what had happened.

"How are you holding up, dad?" Kirsten asked her father with a worried expression on her face.

"Fine…" at the disbelieve expression on his daughters face, he gave her a sad smile. "I'm doing better Kiki. Ryan…he helps…I don't know what I'd do without him and he…he really does light up the house."

Kirsten smiled at her dad, "he's good for you, I can see the way you look at him. Though you know if you keep it up you might ruin your hard earned reputation as The Cold One."

"Yeah, Caleb. I've heard you've been giving Julie Cooper a run for her money," Caleb glares at Sandy, "ah, that's the Caleb Nichol we all know at love." Caleb couldn't suppress as small chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't particularly care what people think. They can think whatever they want to about me. It doesn't matter, after… I found Hailey I realized my family is what's most important to me now," both Kirsten and Sandy smiled at that and Sandy couldn't help feeling a newfound respect for this new Caleb Nichol. He didn't know what Ryan had done to his father-in-law, but he was grateful, maybe he would be able to have a conversation with the old man now, and not feel a strong urge to punch him.


End file.
